Repeat Offender
Tempers flare between two campers as Chef leaves to get married. Two new interns are brought in to help out and the campers are given their next challenge: Make a prediction on how the rest of the season's elimination order will go. After the challenge, the results are announced and one team loses for the second time in a row. At the bonfire, someone is sent home for costing their team the challenge for a second time in a row. Summary The episode opens up with a glance at the Killer Bass, who are sleeping outside as a result of not finding the keys to their cabin last episode. Heather arrives outside, teasing them about their loss and asking them if they're having fun sleeping in the woods. Courtney gets up and confronts Heather on what she wants, only for Heather to claim that she was trying to be considerate. Courtney quickly snaps back at Heather to get lost before she is seen in the confessional, complaining about sleeping outside and saying that her team better win the next challenge. Justin is the next to be seen in the confessional, saying that Harold leaving had been predictable. We move away from the confessional to Chris, who says that the next challenge will be tomorrow. It's the next day and Chris explains the challenge to the campers: Making a prediction video for the rest of the season's elimination order. He gives the ways in which they can earn points and states that the best video will win an immunity idol. Chris then states that Chef will give the results just before the cook shows up and explains that he is getting married and will not be back to help out until next season. Heather disbelievingly asks who would marry Chef, prompting him to tell her to shut up. As Chef leaves, Chris says that new interns will have to be brought in to help and introduces the campers to Alejandro and Zoey. He then states that they will give the results when the challenge is over and dismisses the campers. Izzy is then seen in the confessional, showing happiness over her team taking a liking to her. Justin is confident the Gophers will win while Bridgette calls the challenge easy and hopes that the Bass can pull off a win this time. Chris and the interns meet up with the campers once the challenge is over to announce the results. After looking at the results, Chris announces that the Gophers have won once again, also adding that the Bass will have to vote someone out for the second time in a row. Justin, Lindsay, and Gwen show happiness over winning in the confessional, Lindsay saying she thinks she knows who the Bass are voting out and Gwen hoping that the teammates on the Gophers who didn't complete the challenge can pull it together. Heather is the final person shown in the confessional, commenting that people think she will leave the game early and promising that it won't happen. The Bass attend their second bonfire as Duncan comments that he failed the challenge and that he hopes another person will go instead in the confessional. Geoff is in disbelief at their second loss in a row as DJ and Courtney verify their votes for Sadie, Courtney even going as far as to call Sadie a 'repeat offender' and say she doesn't feel bad in voting her off. Izzy further pushes this point forward, calling it obvious that Sadie is getting voted off. After welcoming the Killer Bass to the bonfire and giving a brief moment for anyone to play an idol, Chris begins giving the names of campers in the safety zone. Tyler, Katie, Eva, DJ, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette are deemed safe. Chris states that Ezekiel and Sadie are the bottom two, neither having completed the challenge. Chris gives a brief pause before stating that, by a vote of eight to one, Sadie is the one being voted off. Sadie cheers just before realizing that she's actually been voted off, asking why. Courtney and Bridgette appear back at the bonfire, Courtney irritatingly informing Sadie that she was voted off for making the Bass lose twice. Sadie leaves the bonfire crying, yelling that she didn't like the team anyways. The episode ends with Chris standing at the Dock of Shame with Sadie, telling the viewers that the number of campers is down to twenty and to tune in next time to see who leaves next and if the Bass can finally win. Cast